lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 931
Report #931 Skillset: Skill: Grace Org: Serenguard Status: Completed Aug 2012 Furies' Decision: Solution 2. Problem: Grace is a somewhat controversial mechanic in Lusternia and this report aims to address an issue with all forms of grace excepting Grace of Innocence. It seems to be intended for grace to protect a player from immediately dying upon being revived in order to protect from accidents, misadventure or abuse from the aggressor. However, oddly enough, when grace is given (except for in the instance of grace given to one in a village revolt), a person is almost completely safe from being killed again and can continue to play safely without that risk. When one dies, whether they pray for salvation, phoenix or reform, they are not at risk of dying in the situations that grace is made to protect them. Many abilities that revive a person, such as homunculus resurrection, lich, transmigrate and vitae do NOT grant grace and the people who use them may very well (and often do) die twice in a row. Grace last for a period and can be taken to multiple areas, and while it is very true that some things go through grace, for the period that it lasts a person is essentially unable to be harmed. It is often quoted, somewhat sardonically by the playerbase, that "Grace cannot be abused." Sadly, grace can and does open very obvious avenues for abuse. A person can stand in an advantageous position in an area full of enemies and be a teleport beacon for their allies, they can stand in a room and swipe corpses with no risk to themselves, they use it for harrassment, among other things. In fact, persons have gone as far as deliberately getting themselves killed (even in the arena) in order to have grace and be able to walk past a group of enemies to an objective with impunity. This form of abuse really and truly needs to stop once and for all instead of being ignored. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Allow grace to drop immediately upon leaving the area where it was initially granted. This prevents one from deliberately getting themselves killed in order to guarantee temporary invincibility. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Remove grace (Except for innocence), and change arena exit rooms to peaced rooms (merge existing grace properties into peace rooms such as not being able to heartstop without confirmation). Give village revolts a temporary peace period after they have ended. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Player Comments: ---on 7/25 @ 18:27 writes: I think grace should just no longer be given to people from dying. Coming back to life either in the havens or on prime with avenger protection is more than adequate. Still apply it to people in newly won villages though. ---on 7/25 @ 19:07 writes: I agree with Llandros, and am willing to go further: the only grace that should exist is the grace of innocence (and that can stand to be changed). Make villages have a short 'peace' right after they are captured, the reason being the village obelisk dampening all aggressive power in the area for a (short) bit while it reconfigures. That would be sufficient to let people get out. Beyond that, there is no time that comes to mind that you can be 'corpse-camped', which is what grace aims to solve. You either get ressurected within a safe area, a peaced room, an avenger protected location, or at the discretion of your allies, who can make the judgement call on wether or not the resurrection is safe. ---on 7/26 @ 19:50 writes: I agree with Enyalida. ---on 7/26 @ 22:27 writes: I agree that grace (aside from innocence) as a whole should be removed. It is a byproduct from other IRE games where people came back from praying into rooms that weren't peaced. That doesn't exist in Lusternia, where every form of rezz is done by friends, is in a safe room, or is in org territory. Basically, what Enyalida said ---on 7/27 @ 12:35 writes: Solution 2 has been added as suggested. ---on 8/7 @ 19:16 writes: Support solution 2 ---on 8/7 @ 19:44 writes: For clarity: Support solution 2. ---on 8/8 @ 06:43 writes: Agreed for any solution, grace is an outdated mechanic. ---on 8/11 @ 13:08 writes: Solution 2 supported. ---on 8/12 @ 07:53 writes: Solution 2. ---on 8/28 @ 09:38 writes: Definitely support solution 2. As for innocence, I see potential for abuse. Send the "newbie" in to scout an area or be a target, when they have no business even being present for the fight. How about an area flag when pvp starts up in a location, preventing those with innocence from entering, or giving those already present a chance to leave, before losing innocence.